


巴黎侦探手册（苏卡）

by Gloucestershire



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire





	1. 接受委托

 

**巴黎侦探手册**

文/乔治 · 福克纳

 

 

 

**Love all**

**Trust a few**

**Hate no more**

 

* * *

 

 

我的母亲瓦莱丽 · 米切尔是土生土长的美国德州人，在农场生活24年后，终于厌倦了永不散去的干草垛气味，毅然决然地和从法国来第一长老会交流的福克纳先生私奔，离开“everything is bigger”的故乡到达巴黎。

母亲是圣母，是女神，是家政女皇，但绝不是艺术家。她从来不喜欢和没有插图的书发生任何关系，也不爱所有涉及哲学、爱情、人权的电影，更遑论那些观众先疯艺术家后疯的实验性文艺作品。但自我有记忆起，她就经常念叨维姆 ·文德斯拍摄的《德州巴黎》。起初我很鄙夷蓬头垢面的主人公特拉夫斯固执地在美国寻找巴黎的行为，他小时候一定把所有地理课都翘了。

不管怎样，受母亲影响，我看过很多遍《德州巴黎》。有时候蹲点太无聊，就打开从随便哪一帧开始播放，让它成为我喝咖啡的背景音。虽然很难分清什么流派、拍摄手法，但台词我都能倒背如流。其中很多剧情都极具普适性，我眼睁睁看着它们在邻居、朋友、客户和我自己身上一次又一次地重演。 社会学家和职业影评人看完会写出一篇10万+的论文讨论我们的感情观究竟哪里出了问题，我则习惯窃取其中的故事情节和台词，借此打开委托人的话匣子。毕竟，找私家侦探们的人里，80%都有爱情、家庭方面的困扰并急切地需要搜集伴侣出轨证据来摆脱婚姻的束缚；剩下20%要么要求我找他们丢失的毛绒玩具和宠物狗，要么希望我能从烟囱里抓一个圣诞老人。

这些案子没有惊天丑闻，也不算乏善可陈，却令人厌倦。直到2013年7月底，我接到一个非同凡响的委托，委托人是利物浦球星路易斯 · 苏亚雷斯。

这个壮硕而疲惫的男人坐在我办公室里喝掉六杯温开水仍一声不吭，好像我不过是给他添水的侍应生。为了尽快引起他的共鸣，也为了赶紧谈好需求报酬签好合同回家陪母亲看剧，我赶紧拿出杀手锏，第不知多少次讲述电影中那段以崔维斯之口说出的爱情故事： “嘿，我知道你有点拘束。没关系，先听我讲个故事，缓一缓再说你的事。我曾经认识这样两个人，你知道吧，那种深爱着对方、热恋中的年轻人。女孩很年轻，我猜大概也就十七八岁。男孩随性狂野，女孩很漂亮。他们俩人在一起做了许多荒唐事，她喜欢那样，即便是像去杂货店这样的小事也会充满乐趣。他们总是为那些傻事大笑，他喜欢令她欢笑。他们俩什么都不关心，因为他们想做的只是彼此待在一起，形影不离。 ”

在我看来，运动员大多没什么文艺细胞，很少看文艺电影，苏亚雷斯也不例外——请读者诸君原谅，那时我的刻板印象还比较严重。他端着水杯直视我桌上的一尊圣母像，和其他被蒙骗的客户一样悄悄竖起了耳朵。大家都爱听别人的八卦，alpha和omega，保险经理人和足球运动员，都一样。我暗自窃喜，同时注意到他听在我描述两人恋爱细节时嘴角微微上扬，又迅速垂下。

“就这样，一天晚上，她告诉他自己怀孕了，已经三个月了，而他却根本没察觉到。突然间一切都改变了！那种感觉，你有孩子，你明白的，对吗？他毫不怀疑她是爱他的，因为她怀了他的孩子。他要竭尽所能为她建立一个家。” 我说完这两句话，苏亚雷斯自进门后第一次全神贯注地直视我的双眼，流露出无尽的认同感和渴望理解、渴望被关怀的眼神，甚至有些难言的脆弱。运动员都是非常骄傲自信的，他们从不会懦弱到抗拒眼神对视，除非正遭受着自尊心受挫、重建的折磨。我知道这个话题算说对了，他开始对故事里的男人产生了强烈的共情，并不再被自己的遭遇或诉求感到羞耻。上帝保佑，我咽了口唾沫，感觉自己像面对自闭症儿童的实习护士。

“但意想不到的事却发生了，一开始他并没注意到她的变化。从孩子诞生的那一天起，她开始对周围的一切表现出烦躁，好像每件事都让她发疯，甚至孩子对她来说都是种威胁。他努力在每件事情上迁就她，给她买她喜欢的东西，每周都带她外出用一次餐，但好象什么都不能令她满足。他花了两年的时间努力使他们恢复到最初的样子，但最后他发现那是徒劳无功的。 ” 感恩上帝！感恩文德斯先生！听到“徒劳无功”四个字，我确信苏亚雷斯哭了。这个体格健壮魁梧、一只手就能把我揍进医院的球员，眼里流出了两行热泪，好似多年遭受的委屈与痛苦终于有人共鸣。但他依然不打算开口，只是看着我哭，鼻子肩膀一抽一抽地。当把纸巾递到他手上时，我清楚地看到他无名指上的裸戒一如他避而不言的感情经历般光泽暗淡。

“一天夜里，他喝醉了很晚才回家，她既不担心也不嫉妒，只是愤怒。她指责他使她生孩子是为了拴住她的自由，她告诉他她梦到逃跑，她梦想的一切就是：逃离。她梦见自己夜晚沿着高速公路奔跑，穿过田野，越过河床，一直跑。可每当她以为自己已经逃掉时，他就会出现，用各种方式拦住她，不停的出现不停地阻拦。当她告诉他这些梦时，他相信那些是真的，他想必须阻止她，否则她真的会永远离开他。 ” 事实证明我话太多了，过犹不及真是该纹在脑门上的真理。如果我说到“生孩子是为了拴住她的自由”就停下来，或者把“她真的会永远离开他”彻底咽回肚子里，或许还能拯救那购自托斯卡纳杂货店的无辜马克杯。陶瓷碎裂的速度如此惊人，碎片飞溅的范围如此广大，我只来得及大喊一声让他离远点别被扎到，还是有小小的碎片剐蹭到了我们。

我顾不上问委托信息，赶紧按铃叫人清洁碎片，和他一起走出办公室站在走廊里面面相觑。他小腿肚上有个口子，我提出带他去医务室包扎一下时被拒绝了，他无意识地转动着无名指的婚戒，像梦呓般说了句要过上一年半载我才明白过来的话：“确实挺疼。” 起初我以为他在说自己的心很疼，就识趣地闭上嘴，等他开口。直到路灯次第亮起，他才长叹一声，露出两只在黑暗里白得反光的大白牙，用口音极重的英语讲自己的故事：

“我想我没必要多说了，乔治先生。我怀疑你的故事改编自我的人生，除了性别外一模一样。我们十六岁相识，十七八岁时相爱，结婚生子，一起作战。所有人都看好我们，对，所有人。教练、队友、媒体，更别说我们的家人了。我们都是前锋，都来自萨尔托，我们都热爱足球，都渴望胜利。我们不和对方相爱，还能跟谁相爱呢？可后来，就像你说的，有了德尔菲安后，一切都变了。我不是在后悔要孩子，我爱他，也爱我们的宝贝女儿。可他变了，变得跟故事里的女人一模一样——对周围的一切表现出烦躁、好像每件事都让他发疯，甚至孩子对他来说都是种威胁。而我，也像那个男人一样做尽了一切努力，让他停止训练、出去走走，陪他剪报、散步、做恢复训练，全他妈没用。天呐，我都怀疑你是不是在我们家里安了摄像头？而且我不懂我还能怎么做？他为什么会变成那些怨妇omega的样子？”

他并不期待我的附和或回答，只是突然找到了倾诉对象才能暂时放下一家之主alpha的尊严而已。每对怨侣都是如此，每个人都认为婚育后对方变了，只不过来找我的大多是alpha。上一个委托人，一个功成名就的房地产公司CEO告诉我，他这40年来从失败的婚姻中学到了一条真理：omega都一样，无论是街头涂鸦艺术家、女校教师还是全职太太，都会在人生某个阶段突然爆发出惊人的负面情绪，展现出他们怨天尤人的功力，彻底搞砸一切。看在支票的份上我才没反问他：“四十年换了七任伴侣，不觉得你才是那个擅长搞砸一切的人吗？” 当然，我不问还有一个主要原因——我怕挨揍，我一直怕挨揍。所以我保持着理解、鼓励的微笑，静静地站着听。他倒没发表什么慷慨激昂的长篇大论还要我抄下来当名人警句背，只是深深叹了口气——他叹气的次数比父亲看到我的成绩报告单时还多，高大的身体在倾诉后被抽掉了所有气力似地瞬间佝偻下去。

“苏亚雷斯先生，你要我做什么呢？”如果我再不抓住机会发问，大概凌晨都别想回去了。至于他的心理问题和情感障碍，就交给利物浦的队医处理吧。苏亚雷斯凝视着我，向我传达了一个即将改变我一生的委托。他要我调查一个人，那个人是他的青梅竹马，也是与他并肩征战无比默契的队友；是巴黎圣日尔曼俱乐部的球员，也是他深深爱着的丈夫。那个人叫埃丁森 · 卡瓦尼。


	2. 跟踪计划

 

**I fulfilled my dream**

**but I lost that freedom**

**that you have when you're a kid**

 

* * *

 

 

找到卡瓦尼、拍下他和alpha们勾肩搭背的照片没费我多大功夫，事实上根本用不着私家侦探。他毕竟是一个跟十几名alpha一起训练比赛的职业球员，我随便上网看一两场球赛就能收集十几页他们亲密拥抱的证据。苏亚雷斯不要这些工作上的互动，他要求我“深入生活，挖掘出最细微的细节”——最精益求精的建筑师都不敢用这些形容词。

所有球迷和关注八卦的人都知道他们已经离婚半年、卡瓦尼被允许每周飞去利物浦看孩子一天，此时他就算突发奇想去马斯特斯镇当牧师都与苏亚雷斯无关。哎，谁知道他为什么要花三倍价格雇私家侦探跟踪前夫呢？有钱人的决定，都是愚蠢又不容置疑的。我不在意苏亚雷斯会用我拍下的照片录好的音频做什么，留作夜晚DIY的助兴活动还是勒索精神损失费都没关系，我只想做好自己的本职工作拿到那份超额红包。但我不得不承认，这次委托的难度非常大，因为卡瓦尼实在太宅了！他的社交圈子太过狭小，生活太过呆板无味，我要是苏亚雷斯也会跟他离婚的。这个毫无生活情趣的omega除了去街心公园遛狗跑步、到距市中心50公里远的赫尔辛马球俱乐部活动身体外，几乎一直呆在家里。我真想知道他家里是有个通往纳尼亚的魔法衣橱，还是有座印满他偶像巴蒂斯图塔头像的足球山。

业余时间不爱出门也就算了，即使他参加训练比赛和商业活动，也很难让人捕捉到他的身影、探听到他的私人生活。除了在加盟巴黎圣日耳曼俱乐部后例行公事地出席发布会时照本宣科地答记者问以外，他唯一一次直面镜头讲述私人生活还是年初在官网上宣布与苏亚雷斯离婚：“这是一件让人难受的事情，也意味着一次失败。我和路易斯分开了，但不会和孩子分开。我会继续承担对女儿的义务，为她做一个好榜样。”言辞官方又虚伪，真想朝他扔遥控器。

我一度怀疑卡瓦尼是不是有什么让时间停滞的特异功能，观察他的三周比我学生时代所有几何课加起来还漫长枯燥。在第一拨从训练中心出来的球员离开停车场20分钟后，他才会姗姗来迟地走出来，和球迷们简单地问候一下，走到车边签几个名合几张影，驾车直奔公寓，即使波姬小丝在街区口跳艳舞也不肯出来。而且确实如苏亚雷斯所说，他十分看重产后的恢复训练，每天泡在训练中心十小时以上，以至于两周内就和俱乐部的体能教练西里尔·普罗成了好朋友。

知道卡瓦尼在生活中是个不折不扣的宅男后，相信读者诸君应该能理解我扮成落魄流浪汉接近他、几近变态的行为了。除此之外，我实在找不到任何有效安全、无副作用地深入他生活的方式。要知道他住的高级公寓区可有三级安保，上一个蹲守在那里录像的狗仔被巡逻的保镖踢断了十字韧带，至今都要绕着它走。

也许是我天生一副懦弱废柴样，也许是仿omega信息素效果太明显，当然最可能的是卡瓦尼不通法语过分好骗，他看见我穿着破旧牛仔大衣在垃圾桶里猥琐地翻找，瞬间爆发出母性情怀，二话不说就邀请我上车。我有幸近距离接触到他结实的手臂，感受着深色卷发扫过手背的麻痒。车上除了我还有另外一个不速之客，他坐在副驾驶上端着一杯马黛茶，皱着眉头看了我一眼就转过去调试新购得的车载音响。在传统香颂和现代感十足的爵士曲风中，我认出他就是卡瓦尼真正意义上的青梅竹马、传闻中挖了苏亚雷斯墙角的冈萨洛·费雷拉。

在地下车库里，我有幸得见了那辆价值几百万的红色法拉利458和值得全乌拉圭媒体抢发头条的画面：费雷拉从后备箱拎出四五大袋杂物，卡瓦尼像情窦初开的少女omega般跑过来挽住他胳膊，试图帮他抱着看起来最重的一袋。眉目深邃的寸头乌拉圭男人灵敏地朝后一闪，语气接近宠溺：“快把你捡回来的兄弟安顿好，这些不用你管。”卡瓦尼笑着捶了他一下，转过身用蹩脚的法语问我：“今晚住在我家好吗？” 我点了点头，把自己蜷缩成可怜巴巴一小团，跟在他俩身后。卡瓦尼的发音实在太别扭，语气也很奇怪，我猜这句话肯定是他跟俱乐部那些调笑他的alpha学的。这可怜的omega，孩子都有了，却连别人的调戏都听不出来，也看不出真正的流浪汉和心怀鬼胎之人的区别。

卡瓦尼的家居风格和他本人一样，无功无过没什么新鲜情趣，唯有客厅的一个巨型狗窝十分吸睛。我们一进玄关，那只经常出现在他ins里的小狗就欢天喜地地从最西边的厨房跑过来，用两只前爪抓他的腿。卡瓦尼蹲下身抱住她，一边抚摸一边念叨了几句西班牙语。费雷拉则一副主人做派，招呼我进来坐，开灯倒水整理冰箱，活像个停不下来的女主人。

我在节奏狂野的摇滚鼓点里吃完了三块金枪鱼三明治、撑得快要进医院时，换上浅灰色居家服的卡瓦尼走到我身边坐下。即使身为对AO信息素不敏感的beta，我依然能闻到从他身上传来的若有若无的香气。他把我面对其他性征人群的不自在当成街头流浪者的羞怯和自卑， 眼里盛满无尽的怜惜和过剩的同情心，轻轻摸了摸我的头。随即他拿出手机，在上面敲了几行字递给我看。那是一款翻译软件，将西班牙语翻译成了法语：“别怕，我不会伤害你，你叫什么？你在巴黎有值得信任的亲人或朋友吗？” 我摇了摇头，尽最大努力让自己变成一个遭受原生家庭伤害的失语症患者。他仔细打量我一番，换了三四种语言，我都摇头。他终于放弃了，俯身看着我。我必须要说，他有着圣母玛利亚般柔软悲悯的眼神，我从中读出了“没事，别怕”和“你想住多久都行”，后来的事情也证明了这绝非我个人的意淫。卡瓦尼和他的前夫一样，都是善良温柔的人，至今我都为当初消费了他的同情心和关怀感到抱歉，而他也一如既往宽容大度地原谅了我。诚如我的委托人所言，他总是愿意信任、关怀别人，他给所有人机会，唯独忘了苏亚雷斯。


End file.
